100 Digishots
by mousettez
Summary: A collection of One-shots Two-Shots of seasons 1-4 and maybe even Savers or Xros wars. Wull try to do all Geners... Now up: Nonaka. Rated T for language.
1. I wish

**Hello Every-nya! Well this is the result of Writter's block on other fics + Laziness + random ideas coming to my head.**

**So enjoy this little one shot. (One sided Taiora and Sorato, but focused on That one sided Taiora.)**

* * *

Tai P.O.V

Prom Night…

How I dreaded to be here.

The only reason why I was here was because for some stupid reason every club or team needed to have a representative present here and I was chosen. I should have told Davis to take my place, but I guess it's too late now…

The room had been decorated to look like a castle, painted brick walls and Marble floor, a fake chandelier, some elegant mantles, Cups of wine filled with Grape juice (Guess they don't want us drunk here) The orchestra playing, clear pink, blue and white color lights going around the room, and on the stage were two thrones; one for the Prom King and other for the Queen. I had to give it to them, the place looked really nice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please." Joe called from the stage.

"It's time to announce the winners for the Royal couple!"

Whispers and soft chatting filled the room along with the tension in the air.  
I saw a lot of girl biting their nails off.

"And the winners are…. Da da dad a daaaaa!" He sung faking to have a drum by him

"Just say it already!" Someone from the crowd yelled

"Oh fine! Partypooper. And the Winners are Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida!"

A roar of claps sounded in the 'Castle' . A light shined to where they were standing, it reveled Matt wearing a Black suit and Sora . Sora with her Simple pink gown that seemed to glow in the light with her beautiful orange hair down to her shoulders.

"Well! Come on up here! I need to crown you guys!" Joe called from the stage.

They both went up to the stage and recived their crowns. " And now, time for the couples dance!"

A guitar started to play. Couples starting to form. Somewhere in there I know I saw T.K and Kari dancing. Man I'm going to kick his ass.

"May I have this dance?" I heard Matt ask Sora.

"Of course!" She replied smiling and Matt taking his hand

Even though there wasn't any lyrics to the music, there were in my head.

**He takes your hand, I die a little.**

They both looked into each others eyes, lost in them.

**I watch your eyes and I'm in little. Why can't you look at me like that?**

Matt excused himself to get some punch for her and Him. She was left alone and she spotted me.

**When you walk by**

"Hi Tai!" Sora greeted me as she walk towards me

"Hi Sora. Congrats on winning!" I forced a smile on my face

**I try to say it.**

"Thank you!"

"Um Sora I…

"Yes?"

**But then I freeze and never do it. My tounge gets tied the words get trade.**

"I wanted to say that you look really beautiful." Which was true, with the crown she really did look like a princess. But, that's not what I wanted to say.

"Thanks." She blushed a little.

**I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you.**

"Sorry Tai! I've got to go now. Matt's coming with the punch. See you later!" She left. The soft click clack of the heels could be heard from the music when she walked.

The drank from their cups a little and danced again

**But I see you with him slow dancing. Tearing me apart cause don't see. **

IDIOT! I had pleanty of chances to confess to her before she hooked up with Matt and I didn't take any of the stupid chances! Even Matt asked me if I was okay with this and I said yes…

Baka. Baka, baka, baka, baka!

Oh fuck! Sora and Matt are closing in on each other.

**Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking**

They kissed. Cheers and wolf whistles were heard… My heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. My face was heave. I- I- I- I was, no, I am depressed.

I couldn't take it anymore. So out of the energy I had left, I ran out of the dance. I ran out of the school. I don't know for how long I ran, I just did it. When I was sure that the school was a least out of the school's sight I stopped running and walked towards the nearest park and hid myself between the trees.

"Fuck…" I cried rasply "FUCK!"

Just then a shooting star passed. I blinked.

"Huh…" I scoffed. "Well my wish probably isn't possible but…"

**Oh how I wish that was me…**

* * *

**Chapter 1 out of 100 done! 99 to go! :D**

**So did you guys like it? I felt Tai OOC there… but when I was listening to this song Tai and Sora came into my mind… **

**If you guys want to hear the rest of the song this is it**

**I wish- By: One Direction.**

**Well I will be posting the rest of the chapters when Ideas come into mind and when I upload on my other stories... So far I've got a Tamer's story up here but not written out.**

**So until next time, Ja ne.  
and don't forget to review!**


	2. Nonaka

**A quick One shot about Rika. Not saying anymore since really I should be doing my Homework.**

* * *

"You always say that we`re going to spend time together, but you never do! In the end, your work is always the first thing for you!" Mr. Makino shouts could be heard throughout the house.  
"That`s because I`m the one who maintains most of the family thanks to my job as a model!" Mrs. Makino exclaimed back."  
"Oh! So you`re saying that I don`t do anything?"  
"Keyword: ´Most`."

The coupled continued to argue. Insults and fighting could be heard in the night in the Makino house, little did the couple know that a little 5 year old Rika ´Ruki` Makino was listening to the whole discussion.  
"Please. Please stop." she whispered. Tears had come out of her eyes, crashing down into her cat adorn pajamas.  
"I want mom and dad to be laughing with each other again." she mumbled hoping that her request would be listened to.

Suddenly, it became quiet. And it stayed that way for 5 seconds. After that Rika listened to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. They went into her parents' room. Inside she heard as closet door and drawers were opened and the stuff inside being put into something.

When the footsteps came out, they headed for her room. The door was opened. Her father was there.  
"Ruki, honey, I know you`re awake." he said sitting at the side of the bed.  
"How did you know?" The little girl asked amazed.  
"I`m your Dad. I can read you like a book." He smiled ruffling his daughter`s long spiky hair. "Ruki. I need to tell you something, but promise me that you won`t get mad."  
"Hmmm...It depends on what it is..."  
"Just like your old man." he hugged her.  
"Ruki, I`m leaving." He came out.  
"To work? This late?" she asked worriedly. Inside she knew what he had meant but she hoped that it could be that he was meaning about work.  
"No sweetheart. I`m leaving to America. Your Mom and I concluded that maybe it was better to part ways with each other and start over. So I`m leaving to America, since I can get a better opportunity for a job." He explained.

Rika was shocked. She didn`t want for her family to be separated, les for there to be a continental distance. No, she wanted her family to be together.  
"But..." That`s all that came out of her mouth.  
"I`m sorry Ruki, life`s tough. But we don`t want you to hear us argue anymore." he continued explaining.  
"You`re right that I don`t want to hear you and mom argue anymore, but this isn`t the solution I was hoping for!" She sobbed.  
Mr. Makino hugged Rika who was breaking down in his arms. It hurt him to see her liked this but, this why he needed to go. He didn`t want for his beloved daughter to be hurt anymore by his and his wife`s actions. They didn`t move for awhile, in fact Ruki`s tears were the only thing in the room moving.

Finally Mr. Makino stood up and headed for the door.  
"Dad? Dad? DAD!" Rika shouted as she saw her father going down stairs. Immediately she got up from her bed and went after her father. She didn`t even bother to put on her slippers on her barefoot feet.  
Once she got to the stairs, she saw as her mother whipped tears and glared at her father.  
"Sayonara Rumiko." her father said  
"Sayonara Saguru." Her mother replied. And with that her father went out the door.  
"WAIT!"Rika cried running to the door.

"Rika get back to your room!" Rumiko commanded.  
Not paying any attention to her mother, Rika ran past her mother and out to the door. Her dad`s car was going moving each moment closer to the gate.  
"DAD NOOO!" she screamed running past bushes, trees and her swings in hope of stopping her dad.

Saguru Makino looked in the review mirror. Tears formed in his eyes when he saw his Ruki calling him. He reached the gate, once he passed; he closed it, by programming it to not open for the next hour.

"DAD!"Ruki screamed again. Her face in a complete mess from crying.

"I love you Ruki, and I`m sorry I`m doing this. Good bye!" Mr. Makino shouted before driving away.

"NOOOO!"Rika sobbed."Why? Why? Why!"She sat crying at the gate.

"Maybe Dad will come back, then mom and dad will apologize to each other and we`ll be one big happy family again!" she thought out loud. The spark of hope in her cause for Rika to stay at the gate and fall asleep after waiting two hours.

* * *

Rumiko came out of the house with a huge suit case. The suit case in question contained Rika`s stuff.  
Picking her little girl up, She went to the car, buckled up Rika, got inside, started the car, opened the gate and drove to her mother`s house.

When they got to the house, Rumiko knocked on the door. "Coming!" a voice came from inside. Moments later, Riza Nonaka (Rumiko`s mom) opened the door. from one look at her daughter`s face and her granddaughter inside the car with a suitcase, Riza knew what happened. "Leave her in my bed, the suitcase also." she told Rumiko.  
"Thank you mom. It`s just until I settle down, pack up the house and get the divorce." She explained.  
"Until then, she won`t be going to school now, right?" Riza asked  
"Correct. I`ll explain everything to the teachers."  
"Okay, I`ll help you with the suit case, you get Rika."  
Riza and Rumiko went to Riza`s room. Rumiko laid down Rika and Riza left the case by the door of the room.  
"Bye Rika. I love you." She put a kiss in Rika`s forehead.  
"You know she isn`t going to forgive NITHIER of you TWO after this incident." Riza told her daughter.  
"Yes."  
"And the fact that she`ll affected greatly in every aspect?"  
"Yes. Thank you again mom," Rumiko thanked and searched for something in her purse.  
"Here, Tell Ruki that Saguru got her these as a way to remember him." she handed a little box to her mom.  
"Do you know what it is?" Riza asked.  
It`s a digimoncard. He said that a friend of his and some other people started to make these and as a gift got him this. But Saguru wanted to give it to Rika.  
"I see..."  
"Bye mom." Rumiko said leaving the room and the house.

* * *

2 month`s latter

Rika entered her school. It was weird since she had not gone to it for 2 months.

"Ruki! Guess what! We`ve gotten a new teacher while you were gone." A classmate of her, Miyuki Kuroba informed her.  
Rika really didn`t care less about it.

She entered the class room, not bothering to say hello to anyone, and went straight to her desk, pulled out the digimon card that her father had given her before going away. The card had a picture an Angemon and Angewomon flying gracefully across the sky underneath them was children. The title was angel presence. It consisted as a holy shield for digimon, in other words, it was a defense card. Rika couldn't help but look at the pretty picture

"Okay class! Let`s do a Role call!" she heard their new teacher say.  
"Alison Hakuba?"  
"Present!"  
"Ran Orimoto?  
"Present!"  
"Kasumi Edogawa?"  
"Here!"  
"Rika Makino?"  
There was no response.  
"Absent again I guess..." the teacher sighed.  
"That`s not true miss! She`s heat beside me!" Miyuki exclaimed.  
"Then why didn`t you say present Rika?" The teacher questioned  
"Because Makino isn't my last name anymore, it's Nonaka now, like my mother's." She answered bitterly.

* * *

**Last quick words. **

**I didn't know Rika's grandmother's name, so I put it as Riza and I think Rumiko is Rika's mother name. If anybody know tell me so I can edit it.  
Also the digimon card is made up. **

**Review!**

**Until then, Ja ne!**


End file.
